Karliah
|Base ID = |essential = Always }} Karliah is a Dunmer thief, a member of the Nightingales and a former member of the Thieves Guild. She is involved in five of the Thieves Guild quests, in which she becomes a temporary follower. Background She was trained in the art of thievery by her mother, Dralsi Indoril, and is the granddaughter of Drayven Indoril, who was rumored to be a descendant of the Dunmer saint Indoril Nerevar. She was a member of the Thieves Guild and the Nightingales along with Gallus Desidenius and Mercer Frey. She was also involved romantically with Gallus Desidenius, who called her his "Little Nightingale." She also stated that she owes her skills to Gallus saying "He honed my skill to a razor sharp point." Karliah was exiled from the guild for 25 years after Mercer framed her for Gallus' murder. Appearance Karliah is the only Dunmer in the game whose eyes are violet. This unique coloration is due to her relation with Nocturnal. Her armor is a lighter shade of gray than the Guild Master's Armor Set, and has the same brown-colored straps and satchels of the Thieves Guild Armor. Interactions Speaking With Silence Mercer Frey and the Dragonborn hunt for Karliah in the dungeon Snow Veil Sanctum. Once Mercer picks the Dragon Claw door, the Dragonborn walks in first. Karliah shoots the Dragonborn with a poisoned arrow, and the Dragonborn passes out soon after. Awakening again, their vision is blurry, and Mercer and Karliah are heard talking. From their dialogue, it is learned that Mercer is guilty of committing many crimes against the Guild. Karliah escapes and Mercer notices the Dragonborn is still alive. He stabs the Dragonborn, attempting to kill them, but because of the poison on Karliah's arrow, made to slow the Dragonborn's heartbeat and stop them from bleeding out, they survive. Karliah then takes the them back to her camp outside the Sanctum to nurse them back to health. After the Dragonborn regains their strength, Karliah sends them to Winterhold to figure out how to decode Gallus's Encoded Journal. Hard Answers The Dragonborn is sent to Calcelmo by Enthir to duplicate the writings on Calcelmo's Stone, in Calcelmo's Tower. He will not let them in, so the Dragonborn has to gain entry to the museum in another way. The Pursuit The Dragonborn is sent by Karliah to find evidence of Mercer Frey's whereabouts and will have to infiltrate his house to get his plans. Trinity Restored The Dragonborn learns about the Nightingales and is taken to the Nightingale Hall by Karliah and Brynjolf to become a Nightingale. She wants them to be prepared for the task of killing Mercer Frey for his betrayal. Blindsighted Karliah and Brynjolf have traveled to Irkngthand in their pursuit of Mercer Frey. They want the Dragonborn to meet them there. Inside they need to locate and eliminate Mercer and take the Skeleton Key he has stolen from Nocturnal. Darkness Returns The Dragonborn must return the Skeleton Key and in order to do so he has to follow the Pilgrim's Path inside the Twilight Sepulcher. After this is done, The Dragonborn can go back to the cave and choose a power each day. Equipment *Arrows – she can be pickpocketed for multiple types of arrows, ranging from Iron to Daedric. Gallery Karliah 02.png|Karliah in Nightingale Armor without her hood on. TESV Karliah.png|Karliah in Thieves Guild Armor. Trivia *When Karliah appears to teleport or disappear in her confrontation with Mercer, she actually drinks an invisibility potion. It is possible to witness her disguised form leaving. *Karliah was voiced by Moira Quirk. *Her armour has a dagger strapped on next to the left shoulder. *Unlike other Guild members, Karliah does not wear matching Thieves Guild Gloves or Boots. She instead uses unarmored boots and gloves. *When asked about the Pilgrim's Path, she says "it was said they would live forever in twilight" although the subtitles say "they would become one with the shadows". *During the quest "Speaking With Silence," if the Dragonborn uses the shout Aura Whisper she will not be detected by the shout like other NPCs are. *Karliah, and both Sarethi sisters, Avrusa and Aduri, are the only Dunmer seen in Skyrim who do not possess their race's signature red eyes. (This potentially excludes the Dragonborn.) Appearances * de:Karliah es:Karliah pl:Karliah ru:Карлия uk:Карлія Category:Skyrim: Dunmer Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Thieves Guild Members Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters Category:Skyrim: Daedra Worshippers Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers